<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirteen by Nope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766254">Thirteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope'>Nope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change, things stay the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jamie?! Is that you? It is! Jamie! Brilliant!"</p>
<p>Jamie looked around, and then down, to find a young, ginger haired boy looking at him, grinning ear to ear out of what looked like a pile of wool but which Jamie eventually realised was an extremely long scarf wrapped round and round him.</p>
<p>"Aye," Jamie said, "I'm Jamie. But who are you?"</p>
<p>"Exactly! Got it in one! Well done, Jamie!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It's me Jamie! The Doctor! I've regenerated a few times since you met me, but it's still me!" The boy dug around in the scarf and pulled out a short metal stick with a light on the end and waved it at him. "Look! You remember the sonic screwdriver? Huh? Huh? Oh, come on. Jamie! It's me! Remember Victoria? And Zoe, you have to remember Zoe, that glittery cat suit thing?! Smashing!"</p>
<p>"Doctor?" said Jamie, very confused. "But you're all..." He waved a hand. "You're a wee bairn!"</p>
<p>"Oh, that!" said the boy dismissively. "Look, I get younger with each regeneration, okay? And there's been one or two or, well, ten since I was the Doctor you travelled with, although, really, I am still the same Doctor, just, you know, refurbished a bit. And, look!" The boy tapped his hand with the sonic screwdriver. "Ginger! Eh? Ginger! Fantastic! Last life though, bit of a bummer that. Still, you never know what you might find. Quarries! Looms! Pluto!"</p>
<p>"...I need a drink," Jamie said weakly.</p>
<p>"I keep a bar in the TARDIS," said the boy. "It's a right bugger getting served in this body, you know. I tell them, I'm sixteen hundred years old! And they're all, like, show us your ID, little boy! Little boy! Pah! I fought the ice-warriors centuries before they were born! Or, you know, after, depending on what year it is. Come on, it's over here! Still blue, never did get around to fixing that circuit."</p>
<p>"Right," said Jamie.</p>
<p>"Do come along, Jamie," said the boy, sounding so exactly like his Doctor that Jamie's legs had obeyed before his brain had caught up with him. "This is going to brilliant. Just like old times! Hurry up! No time like the present! Except that in the sense that all time is really Now, depending on your point of view."</p>
<p>"Oh, aye," muttered Jamie grimly, "just like!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>